Love Story of a Life Time
by ButchLovesKao-Chan
Summary: They were two worlds apart, till those two worlds collide... Thinking that they never met one another in person. There's a bit big difference between their age and their mind. Will there be a chance for the couple to find its way of love? What if... they did find love but something bothers the couples' love? Will Fate or Destiny find its way back of love? *Half true and half false*
1. Prologue

I sat down at my desk, pulled out my story notebook with my pencil. "Okay. Maybe, this'll help." I told myself.

Few days ago, my media-slash-internet boyfriend broke up with me. The pain leaves then goes back again at any moment. I can't help but remember all our happy memories. The way all things had started before we fell for each other. The dreams we built together. _Everything._

It all started at a normal but faithful day. I was having fun chatting with my media friends. That was April 17, 2014 at Tuesday night.

He posted at the group I've been active for a while, "Is it alright to cry? Can I stop bottling all the pain and cry my heart out?" with a picture of a certain anime.

It caught my attention immediately so I commented right away. "Sure. Everyone has the right to."

There, it_ began_.

**This story is half based on true to life story and half from my imagination. ;) Enjoy!**

**P.S. Counterpart x Counterpart**


	2. Beginning

"Good morning." I stated as I jogged down the stairs from my room.

Both my big brother and lil' brother ruffled my hair. "Morning Princess." They greeted.

I sighed. Even if I'm the middle child, I feel like I'm the youngest one. Well, what do I expect? Boys gets older way faster than girls in our world. _Ooops…_

"Buttercup! Stop spacing out. Your little new boyfriend is already greeting good morning to you." My big brother just loves to tease me, don't he?

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, like no one's calling each morning _'Bricky! I love you! Good morning!' _Don't you think, big bro?" I laughed.

My other big brother, who should be my lil' brother, joined us. "Yeah, big bro. Big sis Blossom have been missed-calling you for hours." He smirked.

"Oh, why hello and good morning, Big Sis Bubbles." I said as I opened the door and gave her my sweet smile. Hmmm, I think I remembered that teasing Big Bro Boomer is my favorite hobby early in the morning.

He quickly fixed his hair and met Big sis Bubbles in front of the door. "Hey, Bubbly." He smiled.

"Good morning." Big sis Bubbles giggled. She walked inside then big bro Boomer locked the door back again.

"Sorry 'bout my lil' sis." He kissed her cheek and led her at the living room.

Rolling my eyes, I slightly sent a punch at his right arm. "I'm the middle child, I should be the one calling you lil'."

"Now, now, BC. Go and check your phone. It's beeping since morning. Oh and your Big sis Blossom is getting me over for a date." Big Bro Brick smirked at me. He shuffled my hair again. "Your breakfast is ready. Bacon and Eggs." He winks before jogging back up to his room.

I shrugged. "Okay. Thanks, Big bro!" I picked up my phone above the cabinet, checked out the messages and it hit me why my phone had been beeping.

"Oh sheez! I forgot!" I randomly picked out words to blurt out.

I quickly replied to my… uhm, new friend? Yeah. New friend. He opened up to my yesterday night. I let him cry unto my shoulder, since we're roleplaying on chat. I promised to not forget and never leave his side so… yeah. Oh, he's also a friend from media. Lucky.

**CHAT:**

**Me: ****_Hey! Sorry 'bout yesterday. Got sleepy and fell… Yeah. *laughs*_**

**Him: ****_*hugs you* It's OK. I was just scared and worried that you'll leave… You know, I'm a big cry baby and stuff…_**

**Me: ****_Nah. *hugs back and smiles* Your just being you. So, how are you?_**

**Him: ****_*smiles* Thanks, lil' sis. I'm better since you're here now. You?_**

**Me: ****_*grins* Thought you forgot, big bro. *laughs then shrugs* Good to hear that. Same._**

**Him: ****_No way! I'll protect you and stay by your side as your big brother forever. Promise! *chuckles and grins*_**

**Me: ****_Cool. Hey, gotta eat breakfast first. *waves* Talk to you later, big bro!_**

I put away my phone before digging in my solo breakfast. Mmm~! Yummy!

Yesterday, it wasn't really an interesting day as usual… Till I met him. I feel like he'll be a part – big part – of my life. Am I going crazy or what? Sighing, I can't stop thinking of him. AND I'm having a feeling for him already! Geez…

"Maybe, a nice cool air will help." I threw my plate on the dishwasher, picked up my phone off the drawer then ran upstairs.

**_"Big bros! I'm going off for a walk out the city. Ate my breakfast. Be at home in 2 hours. See ya!" _**I used my telepathy in messaging both my brothers.

I changed up to my usual walking-out outfit and flew out the window with my phone beeping inside my hood's pocket.


End file.
